(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention related to a structure of fan assembly, particularly a fan assembly which permits dispersion of air flow in 360 degrees, and incorporates a lamp. The fan assembly includes mainly a conical guide in an upper protection cover of the fan to guide the direction of airflow, a lighting element, a set of batteries in the guide, and a push button switch in the center of the upper protection cover to turn on and off the lighting element. In addition, an appropriate quantity of cotton is placed to provide aromatic smell during operation of the fan after the cotton is moistened with perfume.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally small fans are used particularly for providing of small said flow. Normally, they do not have any swivel mechanism so that air flows in a fixed direction. Moreover, due to the lack of additional uses, such small fans are of low added value, and their applications are limited. They cannot satisfy the need of consumers today who prefers to use products with diversified functions.